Nice to see you again
by Carima
Summary: This is post-promised day. They are seniors in high school. Except Al and Mei, they are juniors. Al and Ed retun home and go to finish school. EdxWin explicit  and ALxMei


Author note: This takes place in about two years after the promised day.

Nearing the end of January it was a cold windy day in Resembool. On this particular day Winry Rockbell, a beautiful blonde with ivory skin and gorgeous blue eyes, was anticipaiting the return of her childhood friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. She quickly put her uniform on. The uniform was a whit button down shirt, a tie and a black skirt. Moderna and simple. The Elrics had been away to the West and the East after regaining their bodies. She had not seen them since the begining of sophomore year. Now as a senior she was giddy to spend her last few months with two of her best friends.

On the was to school she ran in to Paninya and Sheska.

"Hey Winry!" Paninya shouted as she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She was tall with dark hair and skin like carmel. She had two new auto-mail legs.

"Hey guys. Did you get new legs?" Winry ask examining them to a great extent.

"Yeah. I had then build to be more feminine ya know?" She said grinning.

"So are the Elrics comming to day Winry?" Sheska asked.

"Yeah! I'm really happy to see them." Winry said her voice trailing off.

"WINRY!" they all heard a tiny squeaky voice comming from behind. It was Mei. She was at nearly a sprint to them. Winry was surprised to see Mei running to fanatically.

"Huh?"

"Is it true! Is my Alphonse comming to school today?" She said her eyes gleaming. Mei was a short girl from Xiao. She had dark hair and light creamy skin. She had decided to stay in Amestris to furthur her studies.

"Well they both are haha." Winry said then laughing at Mei.

"Don't laugh at me Winry! I havent seen him in so long." Mei and Al had been in a long distance relationship since he had set out. They kep contact whrought letters and pictures and sometimes on the phone. Winry simled at Mei. She was now a junior and she had been with one person since before she was a freshman. In a was Winry was envious at the same time she was very happy for the both of them.

"We should go now guys." Sheska said finally. Skeska was not very out spoken. She often kept to her helf and she liked it that way. She got along with every one and liked everyone as well. And everyone liked her.

"Yeah lets go! I'm going to leap in to the arms of my Alphonse" Mei exlaimed while bouncing away once again. Although she never did do, Winry to began to leap and skip in joy. Winry was happier then she had been in a while.

"Where are they!" Mei shouted.

"Mei its a big school an theyre new. We'll find them." Paninya said. "Besides we have like a half hour before school starts." Mei pouted. Then suddenly looked up her eyes glistening with happiness. She had found them.

"Alphonse!" Mei yelled running and jumoing to his arms to kiss him lightly. She was short as it was but compaired to Al she was a dwarf. Al was now in a human body. He had short yellow hair and golden eyes. Ed and Al had the same eyes. It showed their ancestory to the Xerxes. Winry looked to see them standing there. Then she saw Edward. He was now much much taller then he was before. She could tell. His long golden hair hung losely in a pony tail. He was laughing at Al and Mei. Winrys heart felt as if it was at a stop. He hadnt rememberd Ed looking so good. Paninya and Sheska were talking with them when Ed and Al saw Winry standing there dumbfounded.

"Winry!" Ed and Al shouted. They all ran to eachother in happiness. Winrys face was hot and she could feel tears welling.

"Stupid!" SHe said finally in a full cry as he launched on to the boy nocking tem to the gorund.

"Haha missed you too Win." Ed and Al said hugging her back.

"Alright thats enought." Roy Mustang, their teacher, said as he walked by. Winry slowly stood up wiping the tears from her face. Ed and Al got up aswell. Al hugged Winry tight then kissed her cheek and returned to Mei. Then suddenly Ed hugged her and picked her up adn swung her around then sliently stood there holding her in his arms. Due to his new hight she was a ways up off the ground. She didnt mind. She wraped her arms around him tight.

"I missed you so much.." she said in to his ear.

"I missed you too Win." He said back tightening his arms around her waist. She was not acustomed to the feel of two human arms on him.

"You can't come by to get your auto mail fixed now." She laughed pulling back to see his face. He no longer had the fsace of a child. At 17 he had the face of a hansome young man.

"I'll still come by." He said. The two gazed into eachothers eyes as if time had stopped. Winrys face soon grew hot.

"Alright come on guys!" Paninya said hitting Winrys butt with a book.

"Owwy." She said giggling. Now down on the groung she could hee the hight differenct. At five foot four inches she wasnt all too tall but she found her self having to look up a great dela at Ed now. He had grown to be nearly six foot.

"Gosh Winry when did you get so small?" he said poking her forehead.

"I didnt get any shortter you just got tall." she said back poking her toung out. Ed sighed happily and hugged her for a short time again. Her hair brushed his face.

"I like your hair down. Its really cute." She said kissing her on the forehead and walking to class because the bell had rung. She felt her face grow extemely hot. She was a bright shade of pink.

"Do you like him Win?" Sheska said to Winry as the walked in.

"I have loved him since i first made his auto mail." She whispered in to her ear as she sat. Ed was seatted in front of her. He blocked her a bit.

"Ed lean down please." She asked because she could not see. Ed looked back surprised. He was not used to Winry asking things like that. He moved down just enought for her to see. "Thank you" she said.

Through out the day Winry had most of her classes with Ed. At lunch they all sat together laughing and catching up. Mei and Al were all snuglly and happy nearly all day. They had all of their classes together.

"Hey Win, mind if we come over?" Al asked when school ended.

"Yeah sure. Is Mei comming too?" She asked.

""Yeah." he said blushing. At that moment Mei bounced up eating a sweet bun.

"Hellooo" she said sing songy.

"Actually Winry, brother and i have something to ask you when we get to your house."

"Hmm? Oh ok." Winry said looking to the older Elric. Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist as she was lifted up. "Whaaa" she squealed in surprise as Ed carried her away with one hand.

"Lets go lovers!" Ed called back.

"Comming brother" Al said grasping Mei's hand.

"Hey let me go." She exclaimed as shw wiggled in Eds arm. It seemed had he had an iron grip on her not willing to let her go.

"No." he said back.

"Why not?"

"I havent touched you in two years." He said in a whisper. His face was a bright red. He was glad she was turned away from his so that she could not see him. Mei and Al were a few feet behind them. Al noticed both of then were blushing to their ears. _Ahh, they are so in love._ He thought as he smiled. Al knew neither of then would openly say it but he knew. Everyone else knew. Well except for them.

"Hey Al, are they together?" Mei said pulling him down to her.

"Yes and no."

"What?" she asked.

"Well you see, they love eachother but neither of them know the other loves them. Ed tries to make her as happy as possible all the time because he likes her smile. She does the same for him. They kissed once when we were younger but that was a dare. I dont know about Winry but Ed hasnt kissed anyone since." Al said to her making sure that they couldnt hear. Mei looked back at them and smiled.

"They look happy."

"They are. On the way here all he talked about was her." he said. Finally to the house Ed put Winry down so she could unlock the door.

"Granny is away on a vacation. Do you guys wasnt anything to eat or drink?" she said as she set her things down.

"No thank you" they all said together.

"So what did you guys need to tlk to me about?" She said.

"Well, you see..." Ed trailed off looking away.

"Well Winry, do you think we could stay here?" Al spat out. This took Winry by surpise.

"I thought you guys had a place."

"We could only afford the hotel for a few days." ed said sitting down next to her.

"I dont see anything wrong with it." Winry said smiling.

"Thanks Win." Ed and Al said.

"Mei will you go with me to get our things. Its not alot." Al said.

"I can do it Al" Ed said.

"No its ok. Me and Alphonse will go." Mei said bouncing up and out with Al.

"You did that to get them alone didnt you Alphonse?" Mei giggled.

"Yeah. But dont tll them."

Back at the house Winry and Ed sat in silence for a while.

"I'm going to go change." Winry said getting up.

"Ok." Ed said. As she walked away he admired her long legs and thin waist. He sighed to himself. _Dont get carried away Ed. She doesnt like you like that._ Ed said to himself. As Winry came back down he looked her up and down. She was wearing her signature black tube top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He noticed how nice her skin was and how her pants conformed perfetly to her butt. Seeing so her skin exposed never bothered him before but now his heart was facing. He wanted to toucher har all over. He wantd to feel her smothness of her. His face got hot.

"So how have you been?" he asked averting his eyes.

"Alright i guess. Granny has been away for a while so its been lonely." she said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Ed said sadly. He never wanted her to feel sad or lonely.

"Its ok ed its not your fault." This struck something in him. All of a sudden he was very upset. He srung up and said "Yes it is if i didnt leave you alone here you would never be sad or alone!" he grew hot and flustered. Winry gawked surprisingly. Then she slowly stood and hugged him around the waist. Ed didnt know what else to do but hug back. He held her tight and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Winry.." He said sounding almost painful.

"Its ok. You're back now." She said her face nessled in his chest. She looked up at him. His gasze met hers. They stood holding eachother and looking in to eachothers eyes for quiet some time. He slowly lowered his head and Winry raised hers. Slowly they moved closer until their lips were softly pushed together. They closed their eyes wanting to bask in the kiss. Then they pulled away. She brought her hands up to his face and held it between her hands.

"Edward i love you so much. I've loved you for so long. I never stop thinking about you. When youre not with me my heart aches." She whistered lovingly.

"Winry, i love you too. There was never a time when i didnt love you. You are the most amazing woman i have ever met. I never want to be away form you ever again." He said back lowering him back on her her lips. She kissed back. her heart sang with happiness. Ed then pulled away. Then he kidded her once more harder, more pasionately. He nipped at her lips for her to open her mouth. She did as he asked. Through open mouths tounges met. Their tounges dance together inside their mouths. Winry let out small giggles in between kisses. Pulling away and looking back at Ed she realized _i want him._ She kissed him again with even more passion. The heat between then rised. The breathed heavidly as each other teir hands traveled the others body. Winry ran one hand up his back and hiead to pull down this pony tail. His hand touched all over her back. And another grabbed her butt as she let out a small squeal. He grined againsher her lips. His kisses traveled down to her neck.

"Haa Edward." Winry gasped quietly as he nipped at her neck. In one fluid motion he picked her up so he was held so that she straddled him. She lowerd her mouth down to his again kissing him deeply. Ed could feel his pants tighten. He wanted her, bad. And she wanted him too. He backed her up against a wall and raised one hand to her breast. She had filled out to about a c cup since they were young. He slowly stroked her breask as she let out small moans. He liked the noises she made and he wanted to make her make more noises. Still holding her he walked up to her room ans laid her on her bed. Leaving her momentarilly he got up and locked the door. She was sitting up positioned on her forearms waiting. He liked this. Lightly pushing her down he got on top of her and resumed fondling her and kissing her neck. She breathed heavier. He slid his fingers under the bottom of her tube top and slowly pulled it over her head. Her face grew pink. He looked down at the girl he loved and couldnt belive she was half naked in front of him, for him.

"Youre so beautiful." he said lowering his head to carress her breasts with his mouth. She moans and gasped.

"Edward.." she breathed. She slip her hands up and undid his buttons and removed his shirt revealing his tanned muscular body. Sh quiet liked it. He raised his head to look at her. She traced her fingers along his scar. Ed grinned a bit at the tingling sensation. He kissed her softly again. He moved his hands down undoing her pants button and slid down the zipper. She moaned at his touch.

"Winry, have you ever done this with anyone else?" He asked just before slipping his hand in to her pants.

"No. I have only ever wanted you." She said back. With this he smirked and slid his hand in to her pants. He felt her damp panties and slowly slid his hand lightly over her. She moaned and writhed in pleasure. He bent down and sucked on her neck leaving a smak mark that showed that she was his.

"Uhh... Ed..." she moaned. He moved his legs open for him. He slid his hand in to her panties and rubbed her clit hard. He felt how wet she was just for him. He enjoyed it emensely. He slid one finger inside of her. She moaned loudly and arched her back. adding another finger he began pushing deeper inside of her. She moanded loudly ad he felt her hot insides. Suddenly he stopped. In a hastful motion he pulled off her pants to reveal a scarlet g string. Ed licked his lips and started to suck and lick her.

"Oh! Edward!" She gasped and arched her back. Her breathing became ragged and loud. She could feel it coming. "Ed.. I'm going to..." she trailed off then became engulfed a full orgasm. She writhed in escasy. She lay there breathing hard as Ed licked the rest of her liquid up. Then he got up and placed a small peck on her mouth allowing her to taste her fluid on his mouth. She sat up and kissed him again, pushing him over sp she was on top. The sight of her made Eds erection grow even harder. She slid down his torso and undid his pants. Reaching her hands in she grabbed his rock hard member and pumped up and down.

"Uh, Winry, thats good." he said. He had masturbaited to the thougth of her many times but he never thought it would feel so good. Then she lowered her head and placed her small delicate lips around him. He tossed his head back and gasped. He groaned with pleasure as she sucked him. She sucked him for a good long while befpre his dick started to twitch and he soon came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and then raised her self back up to him and kissed him.

"You sure youre a virgin?" he asked playfully with a smirk. She smiled and kissed him deeper. He moved her so that he was once again on top of her. She moved up to remove his pants completely. All that were left her back boxers. He removed his boxers then her panties and rubbed her with his cock.

"You ready?" he ased. She placed her arms abound his neck and nodded. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her.

"Ahhh!" She shouted as her virginity was wisked away by him. He knew that he was to big to go as hard and fast as he wanted right away. He kissed her forehead and moved in and out of her. At first her gasps were of pain but they grew into moans and screams of pleasure. He thrust deep inside of her making her scream. Picking up his rythum she grinded her self on to him. She then pulled her self off of him and pushed him dwn on to the bed. He looked up with aa smirk and let her do what ever she wanted. She began to ride him. She took him as deep as he would go, which was very very deep inside of her tight vagina. He liked the sight and feel of her around him. He held her hips and she went up and down on him. She got louder and louder as she got faster. She was about to orgasm again when her walls grew even tighter aroung Ed. He too was meeting his limit. Thrusting his hips up in to even harder she began to scream and moan.

"Ohhh! Ed!" She screamed as she finished. Just moments after Ed came.

"Huhhh uhh Winry." He groaned as he came inside of her. Moving her off of him he held her on the bed.

"I love you Winry." he said kissing her.

"I love you too." she said. For a while they lay there in happiness, kissing and giggling. Then they heard the door down stairs open.

"Shit!" Winry thought. Getting up. Ed grabbed her arm and motioned her back down to the bed.

"Hey its ok. Al knows that i have loved you for a very long time." he said kindly while holding her aroung the waist. "Lets go tell them we just made love." he sid silkily while kissing her neck.

"Alright." she said.

Ed and winry slwly went downstairs. Anyone who has had sex would know that they just did. Al hadnt but he was jsut to smart not to know other wise.

"You guys did it." He said blatanyl. Winry grew red.

"Well, yeah." she said. Ed grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Well its bout dman time!" Mei said.

"Yeah i know" Ed said again. He leand down ad kissed her right in front of them. Oddly she was ok with it. She kissed him back. And said "I love you Edwasrd Elric." To which toe relpied "I love you too Winry Rockbell."

I hope you enjoyed!

Love ~ Carima


End file.
